inesperadas vacaciones
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: despues de tanto trabajo gaara se toma sus merecidas vacaciones y se reencuentra con su alumna.....Gaamatsu!
1. Chapter 1

"Es demasiado trabajo, hasta para mi" se decía el kazekage de suna. Que como cualquier otro día estaba en su oficina realizando su trabajo, solo que esta vez estaba más ocupado que nunca. "Y si me tomo unas vacaciones" "creo que los kages no tienen". Estaba pensando todo eso hasta que una fuerte voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gaara!, despierta que estabas soñando con los ojos abiertos.-dijo una chica

-hubieras tocado la puerta.-dijo molesto

-lo hice pero no contestaste.-respondió la chica

-bueno, a que venias.- ya se estaba molestando

-pues con todo esto ya se me olvido, veo que tienes bastantes cosas que hacer.-dijo su hermana

-si lo sé, nunca había tenido tanto trabajo.- dijo lanzando un suspiro

-y si te tomas unas vacaciones.-dijo Temari

-pues, no lo sé. Creí que los kages no tenían vacaciones.-dijo el hermano

-no lo sé, pero deberían tener. Además se te ve algo cansado y no te pueden negar unos cuantos días de descanso.-dijo la rubia

Y sin más la conversación concluyo y se fue de la oficina de su hermano. Gaara vio todo el trabajo y se dedico a trabajar hasta hartas horas de la madrugada, cuando lo termino se dirigió a su casa y cuando abrió la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que Temari se había quedado dormida en el sillón esperándolo. Así que la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto para que duerma tranquila, el se fue al suyo y se quedo dormido con la ropa que tenia, estaba tan cansado que ni fuerzas tenia para cambiarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara se despertó para ir a su oficina pero se dio cuenta de que en su casa no había nadie, eso le resultaba extraño, sus hermanos siempre lo esperaban para irse los tres, además desde cuando se despertaba mas tarde que Kankuro. "Tal vez tenían muchas cosas que hacer" pensó. Así que sin más se dirigió a su oficina, o eso pensaba hacer.

-Gaara sama, lo están esperando en la reunión.- dijo un ninja

-reunión? Qué reunión?.- pregunto

-pues la reunión que Temari san hizo.-dijo el chico

-Temari, cuando?- volvió a preguntar

-hace un momento. Todos los del consejo están reunidos.-respondió

Gaara no sabía que decirle, cuando le dio la orden a su hermana para que haga una reunión. Tal vez era importante, así que se fue directo a la reunión no sin antes decirle "gracias".

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró efectivamente con todos esperándolo y con Temari a la cabeza como si hubiera estado hablando con ellos.

-que esta pasando? – pregunto el kage

-estamos discutiendo sobre ti, Gaara. Creemos que deberías tener unas vacaciones, ya sabes para relajarte un poco.-dijo Baki

-es cierto que últimamente he tenido bastante trabajo, pero cuanto tiempo seria.-dijo interesado

-pues ya le mandamos una carta a la vieja….ejem….digo a Tsunade sama para que vayas por un mes.-dijo Baki

- un mes! Yo no puedo tanto tiempo, y quien se va a encargar de todo?-pregunto exaltado

-pues hemos pensado que Baki puede hacerlo.-dijo un miembro del consejo

Y sin mas Gaara accedió a irse, pero cuando regreso a su casa se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño. Kankuro estaba haciendo sus maletas.

-me puedes decir que haces?-pregunto

-pues mis maletas, acaso no nos vamos de viaje.-dijo su hermano mayor

-no, yo me voy.-respondió el menor

-Gaara, nos vamos de vacaciones a konoha los tres.-dijo Kankuro

Gaara se quedo mudo y con los ojos como plato, en la reunión jamás se dijo que se iban los tres. No es que no quiera estar con sus hermanos, pero no se separaban nunca y quería saber que era vivir sin ellos aunque sea un mes. Que se iba a hacer, así que se puso a acomodar su maleta también. Temari llego a su casa y encontró a sus dos hermanos haciendo sus maletas, cada uno tenia una para el mes, se notaba que no llevaban muchas cosas, mas que las necesarias. Solo la estaban esperando a ella, aunque partirían a la mañana siguiente.

-hola chicos.-dijo Temari

Gaara la saludo y se fue a su cuarto quedando sola con Kankuro para planear un plan (que bien lo dije no… XD) y es que sus hermanos llevaban tiempo queriendo que su menor hermano tuviera una novia, pero nada había dado resultado, así que, qué mejor lugar para enamorarse que en otra ciudad y con un reencuentro. Así que se pusieron a hacer su plan.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gaara estaba en su cama echado pensando en su alumna, hace un año que no la veía, desde que ella le pidió permiso para aprender donde Tsunade sama

**FLASHBACK…**

-pasa Matsuri.-dijo el kage

-Gaara sensei, quiero que me deje ir a konoha para aprender técnicas medicinales.-dijo la chica

-medicina? No sabia que te interesara eso.-dijo su maestro

-es que…no quiero volver a serle inútil.-dijo tímidamente

Gaara al ver esto decidió concederle la petición, lo increíble no fue que le concediera el pedido si no que le dio un abrazo después de esto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía porque la había abrazado, es la primera vez que abrasaba a alguien mas que sus hermanos. Pero se sintió bien y él lo sabía. Sentía curiosidad de volver a verla. No sabía que iba a suceder cuando la vea, pero no importaba igual quería verla, quería ver cuánto había aprendido, y quería ver cuánto había crecido. Después de todo era su alumna y le tenía que importar. Eso es lo que antes creía que solo le podía importar su bienestar porque era su alumna, pero ahora le importaba porque era su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y con sus maletas ya hechas se dirigieron a la puerta de suna, donde los esperaba Baki para despedirse.

-bueno chicos, espero que se diviertan y que tu Gaara te relajes un poco, vale?

-Baki no te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo de la diversión.-dijo Kankuro entre risa y risa

-no te preocupes, cuando regresemos te daré tus vacaciones.-dijo Gaara

-no es tan pesado, es solo un mes.-dijo Baki medio preocupado

-ya lo veremos.-dijo Gaara

Mientras sus hermanos se reían, a Baki no le gustaba nada esa risa, pero que tan difícil puede ser cuidar de suna. Cuando les iba a preguntar si alguien se quería sacrificar para ayudarlo era muy tarde pues los tres se habían ido y a las justas se podía ver sus cuerpos.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de los reviews!!!!! Todos son bienvenidos. gracias**


	2. descubriendo el amor

Ya habían pasado dos días. Ya estaban a punto de llegar en solo un dia iba a poder descansar tranquilamente, ya que en esos dos días de viaje sus hermanos lo habían bombardeado de preguntas sobre Matsuri. Algunas preguntas como:

-y que vas a hacer cuando la veas?

-le vas a decir que la extrañaste?

-le vas a invitar a salir?

Y cosas así le decían hasta que él los tuvo que amenazar para que se callaran. Pero esas preguntas habían quedado en su cabeza. "y si le digo para salir" "no, mejor no. Tal vez ni me acepte" "pero que me pasa, ni siquiera tengo porque pensar q=en que le voy a decir". Todo eso se le atravesaba por la mente cuando no sentía las miradas de sus hermanos. La primera parte del plan había funcionado y era confundirlo con tantas preguntas. Y así paso el día con sus hermanos, ellos observándolo mientras que él solo pensaba en como Matsuri reaccionaria ante su presencia. Ya faltaba poco para llegar, se podía divisar la entrada de konoha, con algunos guardias que los estaban esperando, ya que Tsunade sama los había mandado para recibir cordialmente a los invitados mas importantes de suna.

-buenos días kazekage sama.-dijeron los guardias

-buenos días.-respondió en tono serio

-sigame por favor, Tsunade sama los esta esperando

Y sin mas, los sabaku no se fueron a la torre del hokage. Al entrar se encontraron con Naruto hablando, o mejor dicho gritándole a Tsunade por que no podía ir a buscar a Sasuke. Pero se callo de inmediato al ver a Gaara para dirigir otro grito hacia el.

-Gaara!! Cuando viniste? Te vas a quedar supongo? Como estas? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-hola Naruto. También me da gusto verte. Gaara le alzo la mano para saludarlo, pero Naruto al ver esto le sonrio y agarro su mano para jalarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo, para luego saludar a sus hermanos.

Gaara entro a la oficina de Tsunade sama al igual que sus hermanos y Naruto aunque este fue botado por no haber sido llamado.

-espero que disfruten de su estadia.-dijo tsunade sama

-muchas gracias.-dijo el kage

Y se fue con sus hermanos a sus habitaciones para dejar sus cosas, mientras iban acompañados con Naruto que no los quería dejar solos.

Temari y Kankuro dejaron sus cosas y se fueron, dejando a Gaara solo con Naruto. Gaara estaba a punto de irse a buscar a Matsuri pero Naruto sin escucharlo lo jalo para que vaya con los demás. Estaban caminando y se encontraron con lee, neji Shikamaru y sai. Gaara al verlos a todos reunidos, sintió que estaría fuera de lugar y simplemente se fue de ahí antes de que naruto se diera cuenta. Además tenia que buscar a Matsuri. Estaba caminando por la calle y desde lejos la pudo ver. Apretó sus punios con fuerza estaba realmente molesto, que había pasado, cu alumna estaba conversando demasiado cerca de un chico y este quería besarla. Pero antes de que eso pasara Gaara la agarro del brazo.

-Matsuri.-dijo

-Gaara sensei.- respondió avergonzada

El chico lo miro y se fue, lo reconoció rápidamente, sabia que era el kazekage y profesor de ella además de ser la persona mas fuerte de suna.

-que estabas haciendo?-pregunto el kage

-yo…nada es que…el se me acerca mucho pero yo no quiero.-dijo con timidez

-quieres que lo mate?-pregunto

-no!...digo no, no es necesario. No se preocupe Gaara sensei.-dijo la chica

Hubo un momento de silencio, no sabían como demostrar que se habían extrañado era muy difícil deciro para los dos, pero como en la despedida Gaara lo había demostrado esta vez le tocaba a ella, así que lo vio a los ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente. Al segundo Gaara le correspondió y la abrazo también, para desgracia de ellos Naruto y todos los demás habían visto esa escena y no tradaron en quedar boquiabiertos y preguntarles que había entre los. Gaara y Matsuri se pusieron rojos al mas no poder y no contestaron nada.

-anda gaara, contesta.-dijo lee

-no se de que hablan.-respondió

-vamos que ese abrazo no engaña.-dijo neji

-no les tengo que explicar nada.-dijo Gaara

Y diciendo esto se fue con Matsuri agarrada de la mano.

-sueltale la mano.- dijo naruto mientras se reia

Gaara y matsuri los escucharon, se vieron y se soltaron rápidamente

Ellos sabían que ya había algo solo que no querían admitirlo. No había apuro, Gaara tenia un mes para saber que era lo que sentía y no quería apresurar las cosas.

se fueron a la casa de Matsuri mientras comían un helado y se sentaron en la sala a conversar. Ellos sabían que tenían que tocar el tema así que Gaara decidió arriesgarse.

-que sientes por mi?-pregunto como cualquier cosa

-yo…yo.-tartamudeo la chica

-vamos dime, no puede ser tan malo.-dijo el kage

-yo lo amo, Gaara sensei.-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza

-pues, lamento no corresponderte.-dijo

Matsuri estaba a punto de llorar, no sabia que hacer ante lo que su sensei acababa de decirle.

-no es que no quiera, es que no se como.-dijo el chico

-como es eso?- pregunto

-es que no se que es amar a alguien y mucho menos demostrarlo.-dijo algo incomodo

Matsuri sonrio en modo de querer reírse de las palabras de su sensei.

-que te parece gracioso, no estoy mintiendo.-dijo con seriedad

-Gaara sensei, usted me jalo del brazo porque yo estaba conversando con otro chico, me respondió el abrazo y me agarro de la mano, además se avergonzó cuando Naruto nos hizo esas preguntas.-dijo la chica

-no te entiendo.-dijo Gaara

Matsuri sonrio de una manera que a cualquiera le daba miedo y le dio un beso a su sensei. Gaara le correspondió mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera de ella y la atraía hacia el quedando debajo de ella.

-esto que siento, es amor?-pregunto

-si.-respondió ella

Mientras continuaron el beso. Gaara la puso debajo de él y paso sus manos por debajo de su blusa, al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba un gemido tocaba y arañaba el pecho de él. La pasión ardía cada vez mas en ellos, Gaara estaba a punto de arrancarle la blusa pero…

-abre Matsuri, es importante, apurate.-dijo una voz

Gaara no quería parar, no le importaba que siguieran tocando y gritando, simplemente no quería parar y aparentar que no iba a pasar nada. Pero Matsuri pensaba diferente y le dijo que parara.

Gaara fue y abrió la puerta

-que quieres.-dijo exaltado

-Gaara? Que haces aca.-dijo Temari

Gaara no sabia que hacer solo repetirse "esto no puede estar pasándome". Temari ya sabia lo que pasaba, Shikamaru le había dicho todo lo que habían visto y ahora su hermano estaba en la casa de Matsuri, totalmente agitado, el pelo mas alborotado de lo normal y ella se arreglaba la blusa (que Gaara se la había levantado) y totalmente roja.

-yo…me la encontré y estábamos hablando.-dijo Gaara

-bueno, no los interrumpo y se fue, pero antes le dijo a Matsuri "estas mal abotonada" y se fue.

Gaara y Matsuri se miraron, ahora su hermana lo sabia, que mas podía suceder. Se calmaron un poco y para el bien de lo que podía pasar, salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el anochecer.

Gaara la dejo en su casa y le dio un beso de despedida antes de regresar a la suya, aunque no tenia muchas ganas ya que seguramente Temari se lo habría contado a Kankuro. Llego y se encontró con Temari y Kankuro esperándolo en la cocina, como se lo esperaba.

-y bien?-dijo Kankuro

-que cosa.-dijo calmado

-vamos, que ya se lo conte, dinos.-dijo Temari

-decir que.-dijo Gaara

-si te acostaste con ella.-dijo Kankuro

-no seas tarado, así no se pregunta.-dijo Temari mientras golpeaba a Kankuro

-no, no lo hice después de que te fuiste, salimos a caminar hasta hace un rato que la deje en su casa.-dijo el hermano menor

Temari y Kankuro se quedaron mirando a Gaara con unos ojos brillosos de felicidad y sorprendidos.

-que, acaso hice mal?-pregunto desconcertado

-entonces, de verdad la amas.-dijo Temari

-supongo, pensé que debíamos esperar.-dijo serio

Temari lo abraso mientras se le salian unas lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente. Kankuro solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue. Gaara no comprendía bien lo que acababa de suceder, además era la primera vez que se abria tanto con ellos. "que bueno que comprendiste lo que es el amor"dijo Temari antes de irse a dormir. Gaara se dirigió a su cuarto y se fue a dormir, fue la noche mas feliz para él. Había dormido mejor que nunca, tanto que no se quería levantar en la mañana. Se supone que estaba de vacaciones y las vacaciones son para levantarse tarde pero de ahí se le vino a la mente lo que podría estar haciendo, como desayunar con Matsuri. Así que se levanto en un segundo, se cambio y se fue a verla. Pero antes le dejo una nota a sus hermanos "espero no se molesten, voy a desayunar con Matsuri, regreso en la tarde. Sabaku no Gaara". Dejo la nota y se fue.

Gaara entro al departamento de Matsuri por la ventana que daba su cuarto. La vio y sonrio, todavía seguía dormida aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que se despertó al sentir como la mano de él se deslizaba por su pijama.

-Gaara sensei.-dijo sorprendida

-vine para desayunar, pensé que ya estarías despierta pero ya veo que no has cambiado.- decia mientras besaba su cuello

Matsuri respiraba pesadamente al mismo tiempo que le agarraba su pelo de una manera delicada. Gaara por el contrario le succionaba el cuello y sujetaba su cadera para ponerla contra la pared.

-Gaara sensei, tengo hambre.- dijo Matsuri

-yo también.- contesto mientras la besaba

-en serio quiero desayunar.- dijo

-aja.-respondió sin parar

-vamos a la cocina.-dijo su alumna

-esta bien.-contesto.

Ya se había rendido así que se fueron a desayunar. Gaara ponía la mesa mientras ella sacaba la comida para prepararla. No era necesario que preguntara que quería, ella sabia perfectamente la comida que le gustaba a su sensei, pues ella le llevaba cosas de comer cuando lo ayudaba en la noche a trabajar.

Desayunar tranquilamente mientras conversaban de cómo les había ido cuando ella había partido. Al terminar, Gaara le dijo que se sentara que él quería lavar todos los platos (aunque no eran muchos), Matsuri accedió de inmediato pues lo veía lindo en él. Al terminar se fueron a caminar y a ver las tiendas que habían por ahí.


	3. se acercan los problemas

Había una tienda de joyas que Matsuri vio. Entraron y se dedicaron a mirar todas las pulseras, aretes, y anillos que habían. La verdad era una tienda muy cara y además bonita, ahí solo entraba la gente que tenia bastante dinero como para darse el lujo.

-disculpen, desean ver los anillos de compromiso, justo este es el mes de los descuentos.- dijo un encargado de la tienda

-no, señor …he..hemos venido a .. a ver.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo tartamudeando y totalmente rojos.

-bueno, si desean algo me avisan.-dijo muy amablemente

-gracias.-respondió Gaara

Salieron de la tienda jurando que nunca mas volverían a pisarla, porque desde que llego a konoha sentía que le pasaban las cosas mas vergonzosas, estaban caminando para ver otras tiendas a las cuales podían entrar y que no tuvieran nada sospechoso como anillos de compromiso y se encontraron con lee que salía de una tienda con su sensei y en su bolsa tenían mas ropa dos salian felices mostrando su sonrisa de buen chico. Mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba con cara de extraños y se iban corriendo.

-que sorprendente, ropa verde.-dijo Gaara

Matsuri solo se reía mientras veía como hacían sus ridiculeces y se abrazaban en frente de todos.

-y después dicen que nuestro abrazo era sospechoso.- volvió a decir el kage

Matsuri no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada de la que Gaara tuvo que callar con su mano para que no se dieran cuenta y…demonios ya se dieron cuenta

-hola Gaara, no te había visto.-dijo lee

-hola lee, bueno ya nos íbamos.-dijo el pelirrojo

-no seas aburrido, la llama de la juventud nos llama, vamos a hace competencias.-dijo el ojos raros mientras se prendían llamas en sus ojos

-muy bien, alumno así se habla.- dijo Gai

Mientras los dos hacían sus poses ridículas Gaara tomo a Matsuri de la mano y se la llevo corriendo. Huyeron justo a tiempo, para que lee no se diera cuenta y lo buscara. Solo loco Gaara accedería a hacer sus ridículas competencias, que ya las había visto antes y si eran muy vergonzosas.

-justo a tiempo.-dijo Gaara

-pero que hablas, me hubiera gustado verte hacer esa competencia.-dijo burlándose

Gaara solo la miro con cara de muy pocos amigos, para después darle un beso, pero tuvo parar al ver que alguien los miraba. Al parecer los problemas no se acababan…

-que bueno que te encuentro.-dijo Neji

-necesitas algo.-dijo el sabaku no

-yo sé que no nos hablamos mucho, pero necesito tu ayuda.-dijo el ojiblanco

Gaara no sabía qué hacer, si decir que sí o irse sin decirle nada, nadie nunca le había pedido su ayuda en nada, pero cuando se dio cuenta Matsuri se había ido, y no le quedo de otra que decir que sí. Se fueron a un café a conversar mas tranquilamente sobre…relaciones amorosas?, pues sí.

-pues, sin ofender tu eres mas serio e inspiras mas miedo que yo.-dijo Neji

-si es cierto, y que hay con eso.-dijo Gaara

-pues, que no entiendo como estas…

-que como estoy con Matsuri.-termino el kage

-si, como tuviste el valor para decirle lo que sientes.-dijo el hyuga

-no fue tan difícil, solo me lance a decirle lo que sentía, aunque estaba un poco inseguro.-contesto

-como estabas seguro de que te iba a corresponder.-pregunto con curiosidad

-no lo estaba, pensé que me pegaría.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Neji agradeció a Gaara por su ayuda y se fue a ver a Ten Ten, mientras Gaara se fue a buscar a Matsuri, que la encontró conversando con ese tal chico otra vez. Así que para no pelearse y dejarle en claro que no se podía acercar a su novia, fue y le saludo dándole un beso bastante apasionado que casi se come su boca. Cuando se separaron ya no había nadie a su costado. Gaara había logrado su cometido. Ya se acercaba la tarde y le había dicho a sus hermanos que almorzaría con ellos así que se fue con Matsuri a su casa, total no la va a dejar sola y menos para que se acerque ese tipo que acosaba a su novia.

Llego a su casa y se encontró con la peor escena que podría ver. A su hermana encima del Nara.

Gaara cerró la puerta fuerte para que se dieran cuenta, y sin darse cuenta su arena estaba empezando a salir para atacar al Nara. No tenía nada en contra de él pero su arena reaccionaba sola. Hasta que escucho la voz de Temari y se calmo. La situación estaba tensa aunque Shikamaru había pedido perdón por lo ocurrido, Matsuri solo agarraba la mano de Gaara para calmarlo. Gaara estaba a punto de irse para evitar esta situación incómoda pero justo llego Kankuro y Gaara sabia de que si él hablaba Kankuro se iba a poner peor y si iba a matar a Shikamaru. Temari solo lo miro esperando a que se quedara y no hiciera nada, y así lo hizo solo para no crearle problemas a su hermana. Se sentaron todos en la mesa a comer, al parecer Kankuro era el único en la villa que no sabía que Gaara ya estaba con Matsuri. Y eso era porque solo se la pasaba en bares y con chicas. Era el único hermano que había salido mujeriego y que le daba al alcohol, aunque Gaara ya le estaba siguiendo los pasos, en algunas reuniones en suna había salido medio tomado, ya hasta sin poder caminar bien, y es que disfrutaba de su mayoría de edad.

Le contaron a Kankuro que Matsuri ya estaba con Gaara ya que a cada rato les preguntaba porque se miran tanto. Hasta que Gaara se harto y le dijo de la manera mas sutil de todas "estamos juntos, no lo ves idiota". Si, había perdido la cabeza; primero con Temari y la escenita y ahora con su hermano jodiendo toda la comida.

Como no tenían nada más que hacer, querían jugar monopolio en parejas pero Kankuro no tenía una así que no podían jugar, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y para sorpresa de todos era Naruto. Lo habían invitado a quedarse con ellos así que ahora si podían jugar. Así pasaron el día, jugando matándose de risa (excepto Gaara) y tomando, que habían conseguido dos botellas de vodka (importado) que les había regalado Tsunade sama como parte de una cordial bienvenida. La puntuación, Gaara y Matsuri a la cabeza con más territorios, Temari y Shikamaru quedaron en segundo lugar, como esperábamos Kankuro y Naruto quedaron en el último lugar. Al terminar de jugar se habían acabado todas las botellas y estaban medio mareados, Gaara que caminaba a las justas llevo a Matsuri a su casa aunque ella se rehusó por lo mareado que estaba, pero 'el insistió y la dejo en su puerta, se despidió para verla mañana, y se fue a su casa, llego y se fue a su cuarto a dormir de frente. Shikamaru se fue a su casa al igual que Naruto. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto sabiendo que en la mañana se levantarían con mala cara. Aunque eso era mas normal para Kankuro, que desde que habían llegado a no paraba de tomar. Cosa muy distinta en suna, que no se le permitía tomar nada, solo que él lo hacía a escondidas. Y así termino su día.


	4. una noche magica

Una noche mágica…

Era de mañana y los sabaku no seguían dormidos y hubieran seguido durmiendo plácidamente a no ser porque un estruendoso ruido salía de la puerta. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta a las 9 de la mañana, Temari fue la primera que se despertó y salió a abrir la puerta maldiciendo a medio mundo. Al poco rato se levanto Kankuro y Gaara que vieron a lee en la puerta con sus mayas verdes y su cara de felicidad que en ese momento molestaba a los tres hermanos.

-vamos a correr, la mañana esta hermosa.-dijo lee

Gaara y Kankuro se miraron y supieron que hacer, matar a lee a golpes por haberlos despertado. Temari solo vio con sueño lo que hacían sus hermanos que se habían levantado de mal humor. Cuando terminaron de masacrarlo lo botaron de su casa y Kankuro se preparo su levanta muertos que después de tantas borracheras que se había dado ya sabia como librarse de la resaca. Les dio un poco a sus hermanos y después de un rato se mejoraron considerablemente. Los tres salieron a caminar para despejarse y vieron que Neji estaba pasando de la mano con Ten Ten, miro a Gaara y le alzo la mano, como dándole las gracias, Gaara le respondió el saludo y siguió caminando, pero paro al darse cuenta que sus hermanos no lo seguían, se habían quedado mirándolo buscando una explicación, desde cuando él se conocía tan bien al genio hyuga como para que le levante la mano, ni siquiera a sus amigos les hace eso.

-no me miren así, lo ayude con un problema.-dijo Gaara

-tu ayudando?-dijo su hermana

-sí, me pregunto algo sobre…nada.- volvió a decir

-dinos en que.-dijo Kankuro

-está bien, quería saber cómo estuve con Matsuri.-dijo el menor hermano

Sus hermanos se pasaron riéndose un rato, sabían que su hermano detestaba dar consejos de todo tipo, no se creía la persona correcta para decirle a alguien que haga lo correcto. Se fueron a un restaurante para desayunar, nadie tenía ganas de cocinar después de haber maltratado a lee. Se sentaron y mientras les traían la comida se pusieron a ver que iban a hacer todo el mes.

-como le estará yendo a Baki.-dijo Temari

-vamos no puede estar tan mal, lleva menos de una semana. Cuando la cumpla ahí vamos a saber de él.-dijo Gaara

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

-no es posible que Gaara haya soportado todo este trabajo.-dijo Baki

Mientras veía la pila de papeles que había en su escritorio, eran papeles que nunca acababan y todos eran de suma urgencia.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Terminar de desayunar y cada uno se fue por su cuenta a hacer lo que mas quería. Gaara estaba paseando y recordó algo específico, un collar que le gusto a Matsuri en la tienda de joyas. Sabía que no quería volver a pisar ese sitio, pero era un regalo para ella así que se decidió y entro. Era un hermoso collar de diamantes con una forma bastante rara. Por suerte era el único que quedaba, así que sin vacilar lo compro para dárselo esa misma noche. Se fue a su casa para practicar como se lo entregaría, para él era difícil, nunca le había comprado algo a nadie. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba, tanto así que no bajo a almorzar y siguió practicando hasta que empezó a anochecer.

Se fue a la casa de Matsuri y le toco la puerta. Ella abrió y lo vio, lo saludo con un beso y le hizo pasar. Se fueron a su cuarto, pero cuando él le iba a entregar Matsuri se fue al baño, al salir vestía totalmente distinto, tenía un top y un pantalón que apenas le tapaba la parte posterior. Gaara se olvido de su regalo y la puso contra la pared, besándole en la boca y bajando poco a poco hacia su cuello. Matsuri por su parte opto por quitarle la camisa y besar su cuerpo, Gaara la llevo a la cama y le empezó a besar cada ves mas fuerte, mientras sus manos se posaron en sus senos apretándolos suavemente, ante esta reacción, Matsuri dejo escapar unos gemidos que fueron tapados por los besos de su pareja. Gaara le quito el top y empezó a lamer sus senos lentamente, mientras poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo. Sus manos empezaron a bajar y le quitaron su short sito mientras introducía dos dedos en su sexo. -ahh…Gaara no pares- dijo entre gemidos, Gaara empezó a mover sus dedos cada vez mas rápido dentro de ella, sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y se detuvo un rato ahí para luego bajar un poco mas para lamer el sexo de ella, que estaba totalmente mojado. Esto le excito más al chico, y empezó a recorrer con su lengua cada parte de ella. Matsuri arqueaba la espalda ante estas sensaciones de placer para después tomar el control y quedar encima de su sensei. Le quito el pantalón y empezó a mirarlo con lujuria, beso sus labios y bajo lentamente para hacerle sufrir un poco. Introdujo su mano por debajo de su bóxer y empezó a acariciarle su miembro con lentitud, Gaara no lo soportaba mucho se movía y gemía mientras le pedía que se apresurara. Matsuri le quito el bóxer y empezó a lamer la punta de su pene.- ahh…apúrate Matsuri…uhmm…no pares- decía entre gemidos que salían fuertemente de su boca. Matsuri metió totalmente su boca y empezó a moverla mientras apretaba levemente su miembro que estaba erecto. Gaara no lo resistió más y eyaculo sobre ella, Matsuri retrocedió un poco y le sonrió. Gaara la miro y se puso encima de ella, le abrió las piernas y le prometió que no le dolería. Matsuri confió en él y las abrió lentamente mientras lo besaba con fuerza. Gaara la penetro lentamente, mientras Matsuri le araño la espalda en signo de dolor, Gaara paro al sentir su dolor. En un momento desapareció y le sonrió para decirle que continúe, Gaara se empezó a mover suavemente para que no le doliera, pero ella se movía más rápido hasta quedar encima de él. Gaara la agarro de la cintura para que las penetraciones sean cada vez mas fuertes, Matsuri gritaba una y otra vez su nombre haciendo que el se excitara mas y las penetraciones se convirtieran en salvajes envestidas, ambos llegaron juntos al final diciendo sus nombres. Gaara se acomodo para que Matsuri se echara encima de él. Y sabiendo que ese era el mejor momento, atrajo con su arena su pantalón y de ahí saco una cajita que se la entrego a Matsuri.

-toma, hoy vine para entregártelo.-dijo el pelirrojo

Matsuri se quedo sorprendida al ver que era el collar que estuvo viendo en la joyería.

-gracias Gaara es hermoso.- dijo para darle un beso

Se abrazo fuertemente a él y se quedo dormida, poco después Gaara también se quedo dormido abrasandola.


	5. de regreso a suna

Ya había amanecido y el sol se posaba en el cuerpo de Matsuri que dormía tranquilamente abrasada de Gaara, incómodamente se movió al sentir el sol en su rostro despertando a Gaara.

-buenos días.- dijo Gaara con un bostezo

-buenos días mi amor, que tal dormiste.- dijo Matsuri mientras se estiraba

-bastante bien, que tal tu.- pregunto

-pues, mejor que nunca.- respondió mientras lo abrazaba

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron; y se fueron a desayunar, pero no en su cocina, sino le darían una sorpresa a Temari y a Kankuro que de seguro ya estaban despiertos. Salieron de la casa de Matsuri, y pasaron por su casa. Al entrar sus hermanos estaban haciendo el desayuno, Gaara los saludo y se sentó en la esa con Matsuri, ella solo tapaba su cara de vergüenza.

-hola Gaara, que tal la pasaron.- pregunto su hermana

-bien.- contesto como si nada

Sus hermanos se sentaron y desayunaron en familia. Después de aquel suceso las semanas pasaron volando y fueron disfrutadas al máximo por los sabaku no. Solo faltaban tres días para que regresen a suna, y aunque esas semanas fueron perfectas ya extrañaban su aldea. Esa mañana Matsuri había pasado por la oficina del Hokage.

-buenos días, Tsunade sama.- dijo la castaña

-buenos días, Matsuri. Que te trae por acá.-respondió la Hokage

-pues, quería agradecerle todo lo que me enseño, y pienso regresar a suna en 3 días.-dijo la chica

-me parece bien, regresa cuando lo desees.-contesto amablemente

Matsuri de despidió, ahora si podía regresar a su querida suna, después de todo un año lejos de sus seres queridos. Pero ahora todo sería distinto, ella había cambiado se había vuelto mas fuerte y ahora mas feliz.

"donde estarás Matsuri" pensaba Gaara. La había buscado todo el día y no encontraba por ninguna parte. Estaba caminando por la calle sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando casi le cae un kunai. "cuidado Gaara sensei" escucho decir. Vio cuando se acercaba el kunai y lo esquivo a tiempo. Esa voz la conocía, era de Matsuri, además quien más le diría sensei. Volteo y la vio preocupada por haber tratado de matarlo accidentalmente, aunque era obvio que ese kunai ni lo tocaría. Sus reflejos eran casi perfectos.

-perdón Gaara sensei, no lo había visto venir.- le dijo

-no te preocupes no me paso nada.-dijo tranquilo

-quiero que continúes con tu entrenamiento, si no te importa.- dijo su sensei

-cla…claro que no.- dijo avergonzada

Gaara se quedo sorprendido al ver lo mucho que había mejorado, no solo en la puntería sino también en su velocidad. Al terminar con su entrenamiento él la felicito y se la llevo a caminar.

-a donde quieres ir.- pregunto el pelirrojo

-pues, desde que llegue nunca he ido a un parque de diversiones.- dijo emocionada

-bueno, está bien.- le respondió

Se fueron al parque de diversiones y le compro las entradas de los juegos que ella quería ir solo para verla feliz, se estaban divirtiendo hasta mas no poder, y la diversión aumento cuando se encontró con su hermano que estaba persiguiendo a una chica para salir juntos.

Gaara solo se reía para sí mismo, mientras Matsuri se reía en voz alta. En verdad era muy chistoso ver a Kankuro tras una chica, generalmente él era el que atraía a las chicas.

-no se supone que nos vamos dentro de tres días.- dijo entre risas

-pues sí, pero ya sabes cómo es.- dijo el sabaku no

Se pasaron todo el día en los juegos, y al atardecer regresaron a la casa de Gaara. Se encontraron con Temari que estaba en la sala esperándolos.

-al fin llegaron.- dijo la rubia

-pasa algo.- pregunto su hermano

-recibí una carta de Baki, dice que está con demasiadas cosas y que te necesita lo mas pronto posible, será mejor que nos vayamos mañana en la mañana.- dijo preocupada

-tienes razón, mañana partimos. Voy a traer a Kankuro.- dijo el kage de suna

-yo voy a decirle a Tsunade sama que tuve que adelantar el viaje.- dijo Matsuri

Y así paso el día, Gaara le aviso a Kankuro que se tenían que ir justo cuando la chica ya le hacía caso, lo cual lo entristeció por un momento. Temari se puso a ordenar la maleta de los tres a la velocidad del viento y Matsuri le dijo a Tsunade que se tenía que ir antes de lo previsto. Al día siguiente, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee (en silla de ruedas y con vendas) estaban esperándolos para despedirse. Todos se despidieron tranquilamente excepto Naruto que se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a Gaara, hasta que Neji lo saco de ahí. Shikamaru se despidió de Temari con un beso, y así los cuatro partieron hacia suna. El viaje había sido tranquilo, pero Gaara estaba preocupado, para que Baki mande el comunicado de que vayan rápido, significaba que había sucedido algo malo.

-no te preocupes hermano, todo estará bien.- decía su hermana

-no lo sé, tal vez pasó algo.- dijo el menor

-seguramente está harto de tantos papeles.- dijo Kankuro entre risas

-sí, no te preocupes si surgiera algo él sabría cómo manejarlo.- dijo Temari

-sí, tienes razón.-dijo mas tranquilo

Después de dos días y medio de haber salido de konoha, estaban a punto de llegar a suna así que Gaara ordeno apresurar el paso, para así llegar mas rápido de lo previsto.

-qué bueno que llegaron.- dijo Baki

-dime, paso algo grave.- dijo Gaara

-bueno, no quería preocuparlos. Solo que se acumulo el trabajo de todo el mes que se fueron.- dijo el jounin

-que! Todo!, porque no me avisaste antes.-dijo el kage

-pensé que podía resolverlo, pero cuando me di cuenta el trabajo no se acababa.- dijo avergonzado

-bueno, por lo menos no es nada grave.- dijo mas calmado

Gaara se sentó en su oficina se quedo sorprendido, no bromeaba al decir que no había hecho casi nada del trabajo en todo el mes.

-hola Gaara.- dijo Matsuri

-hola, ya desempacaste?-pregunto el chico

-si, pero veo que a ti te queda harto trabajo, se ve que te necesitan con urgencia.- dijo su ex alumna

-si, creo que no me volveré a tomar otras vacaciones en un buen tiempo.- dijo el kage

Matsuri se sentó en sus piernas para darle un profundo beso. El solo le acaricio el pelo al mismo tiempo que la besaba también. Al rato se separo para decirle "_aunque no me arrepiento, fueron mis mejores vacaciones_". Para después volver a besarla.

**FIN…**

**Bueno, este fic ya llego a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre dejen sus reviews para ver que tal les pareció y se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias. **


End file.
